


Get Lucky

by Buckysaur



Series: Bucky's Life as a Recovering Weapon [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animals, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes-centric, Developing Relationship, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, Living Together, Lucky Is An Excellent Therapy Dog, M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is a Gift, references to trauma, set at ???? point in time sOMEWHERE after the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckysaur/pseuds/Buckysaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So… it’s not a bird.” </p><p>"What's not a bird?"</p><p>In which Bucky gets a (sort of) therapy dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this universe's sudden existence for the fact that I didn't update B&B today... oops.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (This will make more sense if you read Part 1 of this series first...)

“So… it’s not a bird.” Bucky’s left arm whirs softly as his hands wring together nervously behind his back. Maybe he should have asked Sam about this beforehand.

Sam puts down his tablet and blinks at him. “What’s not a bird?”

Bucky swallows. “I know you were just joking, but you asked me about therapy birds and… I couldn’t really let it go. And then Clint posted this picture of a dog he found on the street in the group chat and—”

Sam’s face softens. “Oh, Bucky…” He slowly gets up from his chair and moves closer to him.

“Don’t do that.” Bucky scowls, his arm once again whirring, but this time because he clenches his hands into fists by his sides. The clear pity in Sam’s voice claws painfully through his chest. “I don’t _need_ a therapy dog. I’ve been doing fine. Clint just couldn’t keep him.”

Sam leans back just a little and raises his hands between them, palms forward. “You’re right. I’m sorry, that was rude. I’m just happy to hear it. Pets are great.”

Bucky huffs, and forcibly relaxes his arms. He walks past Sam and sits down on the couch. “Anyway, he’s at the vet now for his shots. They told me I could pick him up at four.” They’d also told him he could stay, but the vet’s office had had an overwhelming scent of antiseptic, and the caged sick animals made his skin tingle in a very bad way. He knew they were only there to receive help, but that didn’t mean he was going to subject himself to the sight of them for two hours while he waited.

Sam carefully sits back down in his chair. He still has an apologetic look on his face, and it soothes some of Bucky’s nervous insecurity. “That’s great! Does he have a name?”

Bucky’s cheeks immediately flare red. “You’re not mad? I know I shoulda asked you before adopting a pet. This isn’t really my house.”

“That would have been the polite thing to do, but I don’t mind.”

“You’re soft, Wilson,” Bucky grumbles.

Sam smiles. “Soft for you. So what’s his name? Or are we going to have to buy baby name books? I can’t wait to see the store clerk’s face.”

Bucky shoots Sam his deadliest glare. Sam, who is used to it, just meets his eyes patiently.

“His name is Lucky.”

Sam snorts, and then bursts out into ugly, howling laughter. “Lucky! Bucky and Lucky!” He doubles over in his chair. “Oh, man, they should write comics about you two!”

“Clint picked the name.” Bucky’s voice is dripping with the promise of pain and death. Sam isn’t fazed by it and continues laughing, although he at least makes an attempt to stifle the giggles behind his hand.

“Oh, man, that’s _golden_. Steve’s gonna eat that up!”

Bucky groans. Of course Steve is going to be told. He buries his head in his hands. “I once had a reputation, you know. It was a _good_ one.”

Sam chuckles. “1940 was a long time ago, bud.” He leans forward to pat Bucky’s knee. Bucky can’t suppress a smile when Sam’s hand lingers. He drops his own hands into his lap again, and ducks his head just slightly.

“I hate you, you know that?”

“You keep using that word, I don’t think you know what that word means,” Sam retorts cheerfully as he types away on his phone with his Bucky-free hand.

Bucky rolls his eyes and tries to look grumpy while Sam waits for a response. It’s not an easy task, not with Sam’s warm touch on his knee, grounding him. When Sam’s phone buzzes in his hand, he bursts out into giggles again.

Bucky rolls his eyes. Might as well get over with it. “What’d he say?”

“Steve said— Steve said—” Sam hiccups with laughter, doubling over again until his forehead is resting on top of his hand on Bucky’s knee. Bucky absentmindedly pats his head as Sam gulps for air in between spurts of laughter. “He’s glad we finally got Lucky!”

**Author's Note:**

> Save a Bucky, leave a comment <3
> 
> Lucky is an actual dog Clint saves from a car accident and then adopts in the Hawkeye comics. He's adorable.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this, and what you'd like to see in the future of Bucky and Sam!


End file.
